Mis ganas de vivir la vida
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Hino Kahoko tiene un encuentro inolvidable y no es un hada, sino el anterior concursante de hace 25 años que murió misteriosamente, confundiendo a la pelirroja con su amada. ¿Qué secreto guarda en realidad el alma de la chica?


**Mis ganas de vivir la vida.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la escuela preparatoria conocida como Seisou; donde en dichas aulas no solo aprendían lo necesario los alumnos para continuar sus estudios en una universidad diferente; sino que los más afortunados, solo aquellos deseosos de interpretar hermosas melodías, tenían la oportunidad de prepararse para tal tarea y seguir el camino de la música, siempre bajo el hechizo de suerte que el hada de la escuela otorga a aquellos capaces de interpretar la "canción divina".

Como es de costumbre, toda historia que vale ser contada, merece un grupo peculiar que acompañan a nuestra protagonista a cumplir dicho mando; pero antes se presentara la protagonista.

Kahoko Hino es una estudiante peculiar, no por ser solo del departamento general o por formar parte de 2do año; sino el hecho de que, tras su larga cabellera flameante de hermoso carmín y esos ojos tan brillantes como el mismo sol; se encuentra un don tan especial como raro y muchos harán todo lo posible para despertarlo o bien, destruirlo.

-¡ohayo Kaho-chan!-saluda un personaje peculiar. Un joven de unos 17 años aproximadamente que porta el uniforme blanco como las nubes, lo que indica su formación como futuro trompetista. De cabellos verdes como el fresco pasto y ojos tan brillantes como la alegría que irradia su sola presencia; llega ante la pelirroja antes presentada, que de solo verle tan animado, hace que un ligero toque rojizo haga presencia en sus mejillas para denotar el nerviosismo ante su presencia.

-ohayo Hihara-senpai-le devuelve alegremente el saludo.

Al lado del peli verde –ohayo Hino-san-saluda amablemente un caballero de la misma clase que el joven trompetista. Un largo cabello morado adorna delicadamente su espalda y un par de ojos finos de tono ámbar, hace resaltar de manera esperada la belleza que por naturaleza le corresponde.

-ohayo Yunoki-senpai-la pelirroja muestra nerviosismo ante el joven de larga cabellera.

Sonriente –no tienes que avergonzarte Hino-san-se burla delicadamente de ella.

Roja –senpai-trata de contener su ira –bueno nos vemos después… Me tengo que ir a las prácticas-mostrando amablemente su violín –o sino Tsukimori-kun terminara por… -mirando a un joven peculiar que destaca de entre la multitud –eh… Pensándolo mejor, me voy a matar el tiempo con mis amigas-se marcha totalmente sonrojada al recordar por completo que días antes se le había declarado.

-¿eh?-se sacan de onda sus senpais.

En la azotea…

Sentada en el suelo –que pena…-sus orejas arden de solo imaginar que tiene que buscarle para poder continuar sus prácticas –pero…-sonríe levemente –le quiero-levantando el mirar –eh…-se muestra asustada.

Frente a la joven, un hombre apuesto de cabello castaño; tan blanco de tez como las mismas nubes, ojos negros tal cual en el auge de la misma noche y el uniforme blanco del lado de los músicos que detona su distintivo. Lleva entre sus manos, un arco viejo de lo que al parecer le perteneció a un violín.

-te estoy esperando-le ofrece su mano –prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, así que eh venido a por ti-sonríe levemente, dejando caer un pequeño hilillo de sangre y asustando más de la cuenta a la joven.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-le golpea con el estuque de su preciado instrumento; dejando ver que el golpe no le afecta en lo absoluto -¡no me toques!-derrama una lagrima del ojo izquierdo.

Sorprendido -¿Koi?-la joven se detiene y le mira asombrada -¿no sabes quien soy, Koi?-le cuestiona.

Temerosa –t-tú…-le señala -¿eres un fantasma?-le pregunta ya llorando.

Apareciendo de la nada –Kahoko-le habla Yunoki con seriedad.

Volteando asustada –senpai…-dice entre el miedo mezclada con la sorpresa de ver a los espíritus.

Sorprendido –escuche algunos gritos… ¿sucede algo Kahoko?-se acerca y sin siquiera tocarle; nota que la joven tiembla sin parar.

-e-estoy bi-bien… Es solo que-viendo al fantasma.

Molesto –ya veo… Eres su reencarnación-al instante desaparece.

-no… puede… ser…-se desmaya.

Preocupado -¡oye Kahoko!-trata de despertarle sin éxito alguno.

Continuara…

¡Hola chicos!... Estoy de vuelta con una historia un tanto extraña que espero les guste tanto como a mí; mientras espero el gran estreno de _**Code Breaker**_, me entretengo viendo otro tipo de animes, leyendo mangas y escribiendo esta historia que me hará llorar al final, de eso estoy segura, bueno me despido y si quieren segunda parte, se las daré.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

En la enfermería…

Despertando -¿dónde estoy?-mirando a todas partes.

Apareciendo –te eh esta…-la chica le toma por la mano.

-no te vayas… Dime quien eres-la joven se sorprende y ni siquiera sabe el por que de su reacción.

Sorprendido –me llamo Sakura Kaoru-sonriente –y te eh estado esperando por 25 años a que reencarnases para poder estar juntos en la eternidad-se acerca demasiado y le toma por la barbilla –estos labios de cereza, no permitas que nadie se adueñe de tu belleza, puesto que tu "yo" del ayer me pertenece tal cual el de "hoy"-desaparece; dejando desconcertada a la pelirroja.

Asustada –q-que…-sale corriendo de la enfermería, dispuesta a buscar a cierto profesor del departamento de música que tiene conocimiento de todo lo que sucede en dicha zona.

Tiempo después…

-y bien-dice asustada la pelirroja -¿qué rayos es lo que sucede?-le cuestiona la chica.

Dejando su taza a un lado –al parecer te persigue ese alumno, pero… ¿por qué?... Incluso si eres la reencarnación de esa joven a la cual amo en su juventud, no tiene sentido-se expresa el profesor de unos 35 años.

-sensei… No tengo ni idea de lo que sucede, tengo miedo y necesito ayuda…-le encara –es difícil de explicar pero…-cabizbaja –siento muy dentro de mí que debo estar a su lado-se muestra seria –hay algo en el que me hace confiar pero… El hecho de que haya muerto hace 25 años…-suspira.

-oh…-checando los registros –según en este registro… Sakura Kaoru, clase 2-a, experto en el violín y un alumno graduado con honores pero muerto a principios de primavera… Se suicido al saber que tenía cáncer y sus padres estaban en deuda con un señor, el padre de Aino Koi y su "futuro suegro" pero no da muchos detalles así que tienes que investigarlos por tu cuenta-le entrega una copia –buena suerte y si necesitas a un caballero, puedes decirle a Tsukimori-se burla, provocando un sonrojo en la pelirroja.

Abriendo la puerta –me retiro-se marcha, cerrándola tras de su persona.

Suspirando –creo que esa chica le recuerda a su juventud marchitada a causa de sus errores-revisando la foto de la chica; quien visualmente se parece mucho a la pelirroja solo se nota la diferencia oscura de su mata –Koi-chan ¿verdad?-suspira –ah pasado ya 25 años ¿eh?... que novedad-dejando en el escritorio la foto y mira por la ventana –espero y salgas bien librada Hino… Kaoru-kun no se rinde tan fácilmente cuando se trata de encontrar lo deseado-bromeo.

Con la pelirroja…

Caminando –que debo hacer…-suspira cansada.

Apareciendo a su lado –solo rendirte y venir conmigo-le dice el joven.

Se aleja de este -¡que rayos!-esta a punto de caer por las escaleras.

-¡cuidado Hino!-una voz familiar le intenta auxiliar, aunque es demasiado tarde; la joven ah caído hacia el vacío, aunque grata es la sorpresa que la joven esta flotando en el aire –que…-intenta acercarse pero un torbellino de aire le protege, impidiendo que se acerque.

Toda temblorosa –que…-abre los ojos y observa al joven sonriendo tristemente -¿Sakura-kun?-le cuestiona.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le cuestiona.

-si-tocando el suelo con sus pies -¿me rescataste a pesar de que huyo de ti?-le cuestiona.

-…. No puedo dejarte morir tan fácilmente-le toca la mejilla –después de todo me recuerdas tanto a ella-derrama una lagrima.

Sorprendida -¿Sakura-kun?-le cuestiona. Guiada por su instinto, toma entre sus manos su suave rostro fantasmal y le besa tiernamente en la mejilla.

Asustado al poder ver al joven -¡Hino a un lado!-le grita el peli verde de tez morena. Debido al escándalo, sus compañeros llegan en el momento adecuado, ya que la pelirroja se vuelve tan pálida como un muerto.

Se aleja del fantasma -¿Qué?...-se tambalea -¿por qué me siento tan mal?-le cuestiona.

Sonriente –simple…-se aleja –me has besado tal cual aquella noche en invierno… Habías sido rechazada por la persona amada y corriste a mis brazos… Eso nunca te lo perdonare…-comienza a desvanecerse -¡nunca te perdonare!-le grita ya llorando.

Sonriente –lo sé…-sus ojos se tornan escarlata –es por eso que te eh besado-el fantasma se sorprende –tu alma esta en pena por que cada año buscas a alguien cuyo corazón se apegue tanto a Koi-san que de alguna forma tratas de aliviar tu pena salvando a la que encuentres "indicada"…-comienza a desvanecerse –a diferencia de ti… Soy un fantasma cuyo pecado mas grande es haber rechazado…-su sonrisa hace presencia –gracias por haberme perdonado Sakura Kaoru…-a punto de desaparecer -¡te lo agradezco, me has liberado!-desaparece por completo.

Sorprendido -¿Hino?... ¡HINO!-grita el moreno e intenta acercarse, sin éxito alguno.

Mirando por la ventana –oh… ¿así que "Hino Kahoko" es un simple reflejo de "mis ganas de vivir la vida" de la que tanto me hablaste en el pasado Koi-chan?-se cuestiona Kanazawa mientras prende un cigarro.

*Flash back*.

_Abriendo la puerta –oh…-observa a una hermosa joven de largo cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos rojos como la sangre y piel tan blanca como la nieve. -¿Koi-chan?-se acerca a su lado. _

_Le mira –ah Hiroto-senpai-su voz suena carente de sentimientos._

_-¿te encuentras bien?-le cuestiona._

_-si…-mirando al cielo –es solo que pronto moriré y estoy sola-suspira._

_-no lo estas… Koi-chan te protegerá hasta tu muerte-le sonríe._

_Mirándole –tienes razón…-sonríe levemente –aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a alguien más-lo mira fijamente –dime Hiroto-senpai… ¿por qué no aceptas ser mi novio?-le cuestiona –me canse de esperar-hace mueca infantil._

_Suspira –simple…-se aleja –no te veo como tal, sino como una niña-confiesa._

*fin flash back*.

Se acerca -¡Hino!-grita un peli azul tras sostener sus cenizas entre sus brazos.

Todo tembloroso –no… puede… ser…-se tira de rodillas y sostiene su cabeza.

Se sorprende al verle hecho de carne y hueso –que rayos…-su rostro muestra tantas emociones que me es imposible describirlas. Comienza a observar su cuerpo –p-pero que rayos…-mueve de un lado a otro sus dedos.

-"condenado a vagar eternamente, has de besar a tu amada y regresaras a la vida"-aparece de la nada Kanazawa y le ve -¿o me equivoco, Sakura Kaoru?-sonríe.

Sorprendido –Kanazawa-se acerca rápidamente y le toma por el cuello -¡que rayos ha pasado!-se altera –hace unos momentos, era un simple fantasma cuyo pasado era incierto y acosaba a las personas creyendo que eran "Koi"-dice el joven.

-simple…-suspira –hace tiempo… Koi me comento el hecho de que sus ancestros hicieron un pacto con un hada elemental, la cual les brindaba el poder de exorcizar a las personas cuyas almas han de estar en pena, sin embargo, hubo un mal calculo y todo termino de tal forma… Las almas de tus ancestros regresan a la vida tras recibir el beso del primer amor, es por eso que en tu familia, hay registros de muertes, la mayoría de cuando estuvieron cursando la preparatoria… Sin embargo, años después, milagrosamente vuelven a la vida-explica Kanazawa a todo mundo –tu alma maldita, fue heredada a Hino Kahoko… Tú hija-sentencio.

Asustado -¿Qué?-se sofoca.

Suspira -¿nunca te cuestionaste el parecido de Koi-chan con Hino?-habla el profesor, para luego inhalar un poco del humo de su cigarro y exhalarlo –simple… Hino Kahoko es la hija de Koi-chan y de Sakura Kaoru-habla el profesor –lo estuve investigando… Tras la muerte de Sakura Kaoru, Koi-chan cayó en desgracia, puesto que estaba embarazada… Sin embargo, nunca llego a nacer, delegando esa alma en pena cuyo primer amor nunca experimento a ser meramente el "relleno" de un cuerpo sin vida; explicando de tal forma su parecido y el hecho de que la edad de Hino no concuerde con el año exacto de su nacimiento-finaliza –debido a que el primer amor de Hino nunca existió, pudo recibir el beso de cualquier persona, sin embargo nunca recibió el beso de nadie-mirando a su harem –nadie la beso siquiera en la frente ¿o si?-todos señalan a Yunoki.

-la beso en la cabeza-dicen a coro.

-hace cuanto tiempo-pregunto Kanazawa.

-antes de la tercera selección-confirman.

-eso es mucho tiempo… No creo que funcione de todas formas, así que…-mirando al chico que recién recupero la vida –felicidades… Recibiste el "primer beso" de Hino, lo cual te hace el primer amor de tu hija-se burló Kanazawa –el egoísmo que tuviste en vida, destruyo no solo la vida de Koi-chan… Sino la de tu propia hija-se marcha, dejando al chico de melena azabache, hundido en sus pensamientos.

-…. Lo siento-cabizbajo, se marcha, paso a paso, hacia la azotea –de verdad lo siento-llegando a estar cerca de la orilla –perdón-se avienta y cierra los ojos –perdón-impacta contra el suelo.

Fin.

Inicio: Sábado, 21 de julio de 2012, 7:21:22

Fin: lunes, 01 de abril de 2013, 23:33:24.

Firma: Sahoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
